


On a Night Like This

by ThatWeirdSkittle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flustered Newt, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdSkittle/pseuds/ThatWeirdSkittle
Summary: Based on "Imagine going skinny dipping with Newt" from thefandomimagine.tumblr.com
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Reader
Kudos: 135





	On a Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Backed up from my request tumblr, fanatictypist. I still haven't watched Crimes of Grindelwald and I should probably get to that too.

Newt loved the way you laughed: high and clear, eyes closed, tossing your hair back from your face. It warmed his chest every time. Tonight, you laughed freely and often.

With you fingers curved delicately around a glass of firewhisky (Blishen’s, not Ogden’s, at your insistence), cheeks reddened by the alcohol and the nearby crackling fire, you looked completely at ease. After weeks of watching you stress about one thing or another, it was a welcome sight.

“Really, Newt, _never_?” You asked, leaning in close, eyes wide and bright and trained on _him._ He spluttered.

“Well, I— _no_.” He wasn’t sure how the two of you had ended up on this subject, “Why would _anyone_ go skinny dipping in the black lake?” He wrinkled his nose at the thought, appalled that you seemed to believe that this was such a common phenomenon.

You laughed, taking a sip of your firewhisky. Merlin’s beard, _that laugh_. You were so radiant that Newt found he had to look away, lest you recognize the love in his eyes for what it was.

“It’s a tradition, Newt! You strip down, jump in, and try not to be the first one out.” You explained, grinning at the memory. He shook his head in disbelief.

“So, you’ve really done it, then? Skinny-dipped, I mean.” He asked. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around the concept.

“ _Yes.”_ You breathed, “It’s fun! You know what, come on.” You jumped to your feet, downing what was left in your glass. You coughed a bit as it burned its way down your throat, but your smile never felt.

“I—what? Where are we going?” He asked, glancing wildly around the campsite.

“We’re going skinny dipping.” You explained simply. You pulled him from his chair, and dragged him out to the small lake nearby. He stumbled after you, spluttering a half-formed excuse about why he couldn’t. You turned, gazing up at him with a pleading look that he was too weak to say no to.

“Newt, please? It’s fun, I promise.”

“I—” His shoulders sagged, “Yes, yes, alright. But just for a bit.” He acquiesced and you squealed, pulling him into a tight hug. The contact lasted only a moment, but it burned through him. You were both tipsy, and he knew that getting naked with you was a horrible idea, but he had already agreed. Seeing you that happy, he might have agreed to anything.

With no fanfare, you started stripping off your various layers, smirking devilishly when Newt realized what you were doing and turned a vibrant shade of red. He quickly turned and started removing his clothing, carefully folding it and placing it within reach.

If he wasn’t going to peek, you wouldn’t either, but it would be a lie to say that you weren’t tempted. You had been traveling with Newt for half a year now, and you were beginning to think that he would _never_ understand how you felt about him. Even just a chance to work off some of the frustration would be worth it.

Fully nude, you took a running start and jumped into the water, your splash interrupting the otherwise peaceful night. The water was cold, but the night was warm, and you swam back to somewhere that you could stand with your head out of the water.

Newt had slipped into the water when you jumped, and was now standing near you. You were up to your collarbones, but his upper chest was fully exposed, revealing a light dusting over ginger hair that was somehow more… masculine than you had expected. _Oh._ Somehow you had never realized that your lanky friend had put on muscle and he wore it quite well. You admired him in the moonlight, his blush still visible in the low light. Quite well indeed.

Newt had to admit, there was something exhilarating about being fully nude in the lake. He didn’t want to consider how much of that came from the fact that you, too, were fully nude, only a few feet away. You had submerged yourself fully when you jumped in the water and now you stood there looking at him, face turned up, hair dripping, looking every part the water nymph.

He took a shuddering breath, forcing himself to look away from you, lest he be tempted to move closer.

“You really did it!” You said, the disbelief clear in your voice. He heard the tell-tale sign of shifting water and froze as he realized that you were getting closer to him. You, completely naked were getting closer to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to picture what you might look like beneath the murky water.

Your touch on his arm was searing and he turned to you, sure that his face would betray everything. He swallowed.

“Yeah. Yes, I really did.” He said, still in awe of his own recklessness. You were… _you_ and he was a fool to come here, to do this, with you. You smiled a sort of soft smile and he was prepared to lay everything that he was at your feet for a chance to kiss you. He murmured your name and you looked up at him, your gaze burning through him.

“Yeah, Newt?” You asked, instinctively stepping closer to him. You were in his space now, so close that he could _feel_ the heat radiating off your body. If he leaned down, he could capture the drop of water sliding down your clavicle with his tongue. He pushed that thought away.

“I’d like—” He trailed off, the words dying somewhere in his throat. Perhaps he should have had more firewhisky.

“What would you like, Newt?” You asked. You reached out, tentatively planting on hand in the center of his chest. His breath hitched in his throat at the contact. With you in such close proximity, he couldn’t think—could barely breathe. He wanted, he wanted so much and he couldn’t tell if you were teasing him or not. He found courage in your coy smile and your steady grace. You were friends. If he bolluxed this up, he didn’t think that would change.

“I’d very much like to kiss you, if that’s alright.” He said, his voice low, unsure. You smiled at him again and everything else melted away.

“That’s more than alright, Newt. I’d very much like that too.”

He reached down to cup your face, your wet hair falling over the back of his hand and he leaned down, pressing a slow, sweet kiss to your lips. You left your hand on his chest, the other coming up to slide into the hair at the nape of his neck as you returned the kiss. It was tender and romantic and perfect, and when Newt pulled away, you pulled him down to kiss him again.

“I have wanted you to do that for so long.” You admitted, resting your head against his chest. Newt laughed, running a hand up your slippery back.

“No way.” He said, shaking his head. You just nodded, savoring the closeness.

Newt knew that the two of you would need to get out of the lake eventually, and _that_ meant doing his best not to look at you naked, but for now he just appreciated how sodding lucky he had gotten.


End file.
